Bluebird
by JazzApples
Summary: Reversal Spring water; it can reverse even time itself. And Napoleon would do anything to find it. Can Marie get there first, to thwart Napoleon's evil plans and to restore the life of a friend?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A/N Hello! I'm JazzApples, and I am new to this archive. The Rhythm Thief section of is criminally lacking so hopefully this story will contribute to the archive well. There are some spoilers so it is up to you to read but please read on and enjoy!**

Alarms blared as police officers ran through the halls of the art gallery. Just moments before, the alarm had sounded to dignify that a very important painting, the pride of the gallery, had been stolen. They should have expected it; after all, it was only the day before the Paris Constabulary received a letter warning them of the theft to come. But even with security doubled, the Mona Lisa had still been taken from under their very noses.

While the police officers ran around like headless chickens inside the art gallery, the thief and his dog were already safely outside the building. The thief stood taller, adjusted his grip on the Mona Lisa, and tipped his blue hat with the red stripe further up his red hair, revealing more of his chestnut eyes. He looked back at the gallery; raising an eyebrow at the fact no one had noticed he was gone.

'Sometimes I wonder how these people got their jobs, Fondue.' he said thoughtfully to his white, red neckerchief wearing dog. The dog barked in agreement, also looking back at the panicking police officers in the building curiously.

The thief looked back to the streets ahead. 'Oh well, their loss. Come on, Fondue.' he said, walking on ahead. Fondue the dog padded along behind him. The two walked away unnoticed.

Just as the pair rounded a corner into a side street, a figure appeared from the shadows. The two made to run until they recognised who had just emerged from the darkness.

'Hello, Phantom R.' greeted the figure.

'Marie?!' exclaimed Phantom R, 'What are you doing here? You could get into trouble!'

Marie giggled, gripping her violin case harder. 'Well, you could too, yet you still run around replacing counterfeit artwork. I heard on the news that you had tipped off the Constabulary that you were coming for the Mona Lisa, so I came. I was just wondering if there was anyway I could help as I know how important this is to you, but I see you already handled everything.' She replied, eyeing the painting under the boys' arm.

'You would be surprised at the quality of the police,' said Phantom R, looking back in the direction of the gallery. He turned back to Marie, who was looking at him hopefully. 'You can come with me, if you like. I'll appreciate the company.'

'Oh, thank you!' exclaimed Marie, beaming. Phantom R could feel the heat rising under his collar and was glad it was night as he was sure he was blushing.

'Well then, let's go! The police learn by the second!' said Marie. Phantom R nodded and the three ran down the street and into the cover of darkness.

Unfortunately for them, the sound of footsteps and raised voices signalled the arrival of the police, having figured out Phantom R's disappearance. This only spurred on their flight further. To Phantom R's surprise, Marie was smiling.

'It's weird, but I miss the adventure,' she sighed, 'Sure, it's dangerous, but it's exciting too!'

By this time, they had run into an empty square, the inhabitants asleep in their houses bordering the square. They were halfway across when a deep, sinister laugh froze them in their tracks.

'At last, I've found you, Phantom R,' said the voice's owner, emerging from the shadows, 'You can be very elusive.'

By now, the man had completely emerged from the shadows of the night, revealing and equally sinister face, the face of a man in a famous white hat, the face of a man who should be long dead.

The face of Napoleon.

'Napoleon?!' exclaimed Marie, 'But you should be dead!'

'This must be the real Napoleon then,' said Phantom R to himself. He raised his head to face Napoleon. 'But what do you want?'

Napoleon laughed his evil, sinister laugh, making Fondue whimper and hide behind his owners' legs. 'It's simple. You have a book I want. Get it for me.'

Phantom R glared at him, 'Why should I?'

Napoleon took something out of his pocket and Phantom R soon found himself staring down the barrel of a pistol.

'Because,' answered Napoleon, smirking evilly, 'If you don't, I'll shoot your lady friend here.' He pointed the gun at Marie, who gasped.

'No!' shouted Phantom R, 'Fine, you can have the book, just don't shoot her! She never did anything to you!'

By this time, the police had arrived, but had decided not to interfere, even though the painting was in their sights.

Phantom R and Marie glanced at each other before continuing to cross the square. Phantom R continued to glare over his shoulder at Napoleon, making sure he didn't try anything.

So he saw Napoleon raise the pistol and point it at Marie.

The following gunshot stirred the police out of their stupor, raising shouts and calls of alarm as they rushed to see what happened.

Marie gasped as she saw Napoleon with his smoking pistol, but more so when she saw who was in front of her.

Phantom R was once again staring down the barrel of the pistol, this time smoking. The Mona Lisa was on the floor, abandoned in the important moment. The police could have that back. He could hear Marie screaming, the police shouting and Napoleon laughing as he looked down and saw the blood blossoming on his shirt. Then the sky came into view as he collapsed back onto the ground behind him.

Marie gasped and knelt beside him, determined not to let him slip away. The police looked around in wonder, trying to find Napoleon, but it seemed that he had fled while everyone was distracted.

Marie was holding Phantom R's hand so hard her knuckles were white, in a failing effort to keep him alive. He tried to keep his eyes trained on the angel in front of him; he couldn't think of a better person to look at before he died.

'Marie,' he started, 'I wish I had said this before… I guess I was too nervous…' he trailed off, trying to keep his mind off the pain, the burning pain.

'I love you Marie,' he said, 'From the moment I first saw you I knew, and I know that I will forever.'

Marie couldn't stop the tears from coming. 'Please don't go,' she cried, hoping her words and tears would come to life, 'Don't leave me alone, I love you too much.'

Phantom R looked to the night sky, looking at the millions upon millions of twinkling stars. 'Maybe I could be a bluebird,' he continued, 'I could fly around in the sky and do what I wanted. But I know that if I did, I would come and visit you, just to see you one more time…' he trailed off, thinking about those words. His thoughts started to blur, his eyes closing. But before he drifted away completely, he thought he saw a flash of bright blue in the midnight blue and the twinkling of stars.

'Is that… a bluebird?' he thought as his world faded to black.

Although Marie called Raphael's name countless times, she knew she was holding on to false hope.

He was already gone.

**A/N Haha I am evil!**

**Be warned; this story may not be updated regularly as I get lots of schoolwork to do. I will update when I can though.**

**But please review and tell me how I did and how I can improve!**

**Thank you for taking the time to read!**

**PS. If the Mona Lisa isn't in Paris, it is now.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: I'll apologize in advance if this chapter seems boring. Sorry. Anyway, on with the story. PS: Sorry if you think I am incredibly evil. I know.**

The police had long since pried away Marie's fingers away from his cold ones and taken his body away to who-knows-where but she still couldn't take her eyes away from the very spot he had been, walk away from the scene that, an hour ago, he was still with her. At least, it felt like an hour. His blood was still fresh on the pavement.

Her thoughts wandered to Raphael's last words; he had said he loved her. She found that strangely relieving; ever since she had seen him and fallen in love, she had been afraid to tell him as she had been worried that he didn't love her back. Now Marie knew that wasn't the case. She only wished that she could have spent more time with him.

A shrill tweeting sound snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked up to see a bluebird standing among the blood and memories, it's little head cocked, it's innocent eyes staring at her. It continued to stand there, motionless, just staring and staring and staring. Marie looked at this bluebird in wonder and awe, wondering how something so innocent had wandered into her world. She continued to look at the bird, waiting for it to do something, and the bird continued to stare at her, as if waiting for something to happen.

Marie didn't know how long they stayed like that until she remembered some of Raphael's last words. What was that he had said about wanting to be a bluebird? Yes, he mentioned that he would like to be a bluebird; he would come and visit her, to see her one more time. And here was a bluebird, looking at her and nothing else.

It was impossible. It just couldn't be.

And yet, Marie wasn't ready to dismiss this yet.

Marie wasn't about to turn down this last link to Raphael just yet, no matter how ridiculous. So she scooped up the bluebird in her hands, got up and walked away from the scene, violin and bluebird in hand, and never once looked back.

Marie was in Raphael's apartment now. It was closer than her own home and there was still something she needed to know.

Napoleon wanted a book from Raphael and, judging from the knowing in Raphael's voice, he knew what Napoleon wanted. Marie wanted to find this book; to get their before Napoleon and find out why he wanted it so badly, and to see if there was any way she could protect it's secrets.

'But which book is it?' she wondered as she stared up at Raphael's brimming bookcase. She looked around the room in despair until something caught her eye.

There was a thick, drab looking book sitting alone on the bed with a slip of paper poking out from within the pages. It may not be what she was looking for but it was certainly interesting.

Marie picked up the book and turned to the page the paper bookmarked. She took out the slip of paper and set the open book down. She began to read what Raphael's scrawly handwriting had recorded.

'_Note to self:_

_Don't let Napoleon get this book. He must never find what the book says. Ignore him if he knocks on the door again and pretend to be out. Find time to hide this._

This was what Marie was looking for.

She put the note on the table behind her and picked up the book. She saw that the note had bookmarked a page that began a section of the book. She was about to turn the page to see the contents of the book Napoleon was so interested in when there was a knock on the door. She looked up, surprised. Who would be knocking? She hoped it wasn't Napoleon.

She decided to peer through the window to see who it was first rather than to just open the door. When she had confirmed that it wasn't Napoleon, she opened the door to find Inspector Vergier and Charlie on the doorstep.

'Hello.' she said, with a hint of surprise. 'How did you know I was here?'

'Police reports.' replied Vergier. 'They told me you came here after the incident. I am very sorry.'

'… Your police officers are rubbish.' Marie deadpanned.

Charlie snickered while Vergier stood in shock at the statement. 'W-well,' he spluttered, 'I see where you come from, but they're not that ba-'

'Yes they are.'

'W-well, how can we help you?'

Marie assumed a thinking position. 'Funny you should say that, I've just found something interesting.' She beckoned the two inside.

Once they were inside, Marie showed them the book. 'Apparently, Napoleon wants it, but I haven't had a chance to read it yet.'

Charlie peered intently at it. 'May I see it?'

'Sure.' said Marie, passing the book over to her.

Charlie took the book and flipped through the pages of the section, trying to glean information from it. Then she froze, eyes widened at the knowledge of whatever she had read.

'What is it?' asked Vergier and Marie in unison.

Charlie looked up. 'This section of the book talks about a vial of something called Reversal Spring water. It says that some mountaineer found this spring water in a cave full of the stuff and took some in this vial. They tested it on some bird. Just a drop turned it back to a chick!'

Marie gasped, Vergier frowned. 'Where is it now?'

Charlie continued. 'Well, apparently, this guy's house got made into a museum after he died, so it's there, just sitting there. It's quite near here, actually.'

'Napoleon must be after it,' said Marie thoughtfully, 'just think of what he could do if he had it…'

'Rally troops, take over Paris…' Charlie trailed off, 'This is bad!'

'We need to post more security on the museum.' said Vergier, 'Charlotte, let's get back to the Constabulary!'

Charlie rolled her eyes at her name but nodded anyway.

'Do you want us to take the book?' asked Charlie.

Marie shook her head. 'I would like to keep it.'

'Very well.' said Charlie, passing the book back. The two left, leaving Marie on her own again, with on one but the bluebird for company.

Marie sat on the bed and looked at the book. She began to read. Most of it was what Charlie had already said but just as she had given up finding something new, a sentence caught her eye:

'The Spring water can reverse even time itself.'

Marie stared at the fact in wonder. Could that mean… Raphael could come back?

She had only just thought this when there was another knock on the door. Taking no chances, Marie looked through the window first. She stifled a gasp.

It was Napoleon and his men.

Quick as a flash, Marie was away from the window. Did they know she was here? They must have done, or they wouldn't have knocked. She had to hide, and there was no better place than the secret basement.

She slipped over to the bookcase, taking the violin, bluebird, and book with her. They mustn't know she was here. She stared at the bookcase; there was a specific book you had to pull to open the secret passageway. If only she could remember which one!

The bluebird, which had been motionless until now, suddenly sprung to life, flying out of her hand and landing on a single book, looking at her expectantly. Marie would have thought more carefully about how the bird could have known and if that was just luck, but considering the predicament she was in, she just pulled the book. The passageway opened and she escaped into it, bluebird included. The doorway closed not a moment too soon as the door to the apartment was forced open.

From behind the bookcase, Marie could hear the voices of Napoleon and his men. Judging by the noise of moving furniture, crashing, and raised voices, she could tell that they were trying to find the book, and her.

She could hear Napoleon's voice rising. 'It must be here, where is it?'

One of the Chevaliers answered. 'Sir, it's not here.'

Napoleon answered, outraged. 'The girl must have it. She must have taken it and ran. Search the whole of Paris! Find her!'

Footsteps faded away and the door slammed, but even then, Marie waited ten seconds before opening the bookcase door.

She knew that this near encounter meant two things; One; she was in serious trouble. Two; she needed to get out and get to the Constabulary to report her findings to the police.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Marie ran as fast as her legs would go, keeping a sharp eye out for any Chevaliers. She clutched the book tightly to her chest, knowing its importance, with her violin in her other hand and the bluebird on her shoulder. She ran through the twisting streets of Paris, finally arriving at the steps of the Constabulary. She ran up the stairs and burst through the doors.

She was greeted almost immediately by Charlie.

'Hello Marie. What are you doing here?'

Although she was breathing heavily from running, she managed to tell Charlie her story. After Marie finished speaking, Charlie appeared thoughtful. 'Good thing we posted guards on the museum beforehand,' she said, in thought, 'Any later and we wouldn't have time if Napoleon attacked. We have to keep that book safe at all costs.'

Marie spoke up, her voice uncertain. 'Charlie, I was reading the book earlier. The book says that the spring water can reverse even time itself. I had an idea; do you think it can reverse death?'

Charlie frowned. 'I'm not sure if we should mess with time.'

'Please? Just give it a go?'

'… Alright.'

'Thank you!' replied Marie, almost cheerful.

'I'll go tell my dad you want access to the vial. We can go now.' said Charlie, heading to her dad's office. 'I'll be back soon.'

Marie nodded, sitting on a chair to wait.

It was night and the Chevalier was bored. The Chevaliers had spread across Paris, trying to find the book, as they knew it was with the girl. It was night, when you should be sleeping, not chasing down lost books.

The Chevalier knew the chances of the girl and the book crossing his path instead of being somewhere else in Paris was extremely slim. His fellow Chevaliers could deal with it, he was taking a nap. He closed his eyes.

He was just about to drop off when footsteps alerted him of someone coming. He opened his eyes to see what it was.

To his surprise it was the book and the girl, heading to the Constabulary.

It looked like his nap was off then. He went off to report the sighting to Napoleon.

When Charlie approached, Marie got to her feet, eagerly awaiting a response.

'Well, we can go. Let's give this a shot then.'

'Again, thank you!' replied Marie.

'Oh, it's nothing.' said Charlie. 'Do you want to leave the book here? The building's swarming with police.'

Marie paused for a second. 'Well, OK.' She put the book on the front desk, where a police officer picked it up and carried it off somewhere.

Marie looked after it. 'Are you sure it'll be safe?'

'It'll be fine.' replied Charlie reassuringly. 'These are the police, you know. Now, let's go!'

The two girls walked out of the doors of the Constabulary, into the morning.

The Constabulary was bustling with activity. Just earlier, a book was handed in to keep safe and although the majority of police officers didn't know anything about the book, apparently it was of utmost importance.

Suddenly, the doors of the Constabulary burst open and every head in the room turned. They all paled when they saw who it was.

Napoleon and the Chevaliers strolled into the Constabulary. Napoleon brandished his pistol at the frightened police officers. 'Where is the book?' he growled.

One of the police officers pointed to a locked room with a shaky hand. On Napoleon's command, two Chevaliers walked up to the door and forced it open. Napoleon went inside and retrieved the book, reading it as he walked out. When he finished reading all he needed to, he looked up.

'To FDR Avenue!' he commanded. He and his Chevaliers left the Constabulary and melted into the darkness.

Just then, Inspector Vergier rounded the corner of the corridor and came into the lobby, noticing the silent police officers.

'What happened?' he asked. No one dared to tell him.

Marie and Charlie walked down FDR Avenue to the museum. When they arrived, they were let in by two police officers, who acknowledged their presence as they walked in.

In the hall of the museum stood a lone, uneasy looking police officer next to a coffin. Marie stared at this with a sudden fright. She almost felt normal until she saw that coffin. Almost.

Charlie also looked at the coffin with unease, with a hint of something else on her face. Was it fright? 'I think we should take him with us.'

Marie looked at her with disbelief. 'What?'

'It will be easier and less dangerous.' continued Charlie. 'We'll just carry him in there.'

Marie could see where she was coming from. 'Yeah, let's do that.'

They approached the coffin and opened the lid, which had not been nailed shut yet. The peaceful body of Raphael lay inside, finally at peace in death, and yet not, considering the circumstances of his death. Marie lifted his corpse out of the coffin and walked to the room with the vial in with Charlie in tow. They passed through numerous rooms before finally getting to their destination. The room was devoid of anything except for the vial, sitting on a single, pedestal in the middle of the dark room.

Charlie remained outside. 'I'll stay here and keep a look out in case Napoleon comes of something.'

Marie nodded and entered the room, with her violin, bluebird on shoulder, and Raphael in her arms.

She approached the vial and, putting Raphael carefully down on the floor, picked up the vial and opened it. The book had said that someone only had to come into contact with the spring water for it to work so Marie tipped it's contents onto the corpse at her feet.

She waited.

She waited some more.

She looked for any change but there seemed to be none. 'Oh well,' she thought, 'It was worth a try.'

But that was when the bluebird spoke.

**A/N: Yes, I am making the police out as rubbish, how could you tell?**

**Yes the museum is made up and randomly stuck on FDR Avenue, just so you know.**

**Now that is out of the way, I would like to thank those who favourited, followed, reviewed, or just read my story. It really does mean a lot and I feel really happy afterwards. So thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello! Sorry for the wait, I had an Art field trip, homework and the need to massacre Rhythm Thief pictures by drawing them.**

**Anyway, I checked my chapters and saw that my chapter breaks were not showing up. I've changed them now so hopefully you can see scene breaks but sorry for that.**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

'… Where am I?' asked the bluebird in a very familiar voice. It looked down at itself. '… What am I? A bluebird? Even I didn't see that coming.'

Marie stood up, blinking in confusion. '… Raphael?'

'Hello Marie. It seems I'm a bluebird.' said Raphael the bluebird.

Marie grinned from ear to ear. 'You really are back! … Well, almost…' she trailed off, looking at the talking bluebird in front of her.

'Yes, well, it doesn't look like it was enough, then,' said Raphael. 'It looks like you only managed to awaken my soul, so you would need a lot more spring water.'

Marie thought about that. 'But that means we need to find the original pool in some cave we don't even know how to find! How will we find it?'

Just then, the sounds of a fight outside reached their ears, and before too long, a familiar nemesis entered the room.

'Aha!' said Napoleon as he entered the room. 'Marie, is it? I see you've found the vial.'

Marie gripped the vial tightly. 'What do you want? I've already used the spring water!'

Napoleon laughed his menacing laugh. 'That doesn't matter anymore. Just give me the vial and you won't get hurt.'

Marie clenched her teeth. 'What do you want it for?'

'Something very important is encoded on that vial, which I need. Hand it over, girl.' he snarled, clearly getting annoyed.

'Well then, you're not getting it.' replied Marie, anger apparent in her voice. 'You want it so bad? Come and get it.'

Napoleon smirked and walked forward, clearly thinking this was going to be easy. Unfortunately for him, he didn't count on the power of birds.

He hadn't taken three steps when Raphael the bluebird attacked him and started clawing at his eyes, temporarily blinding him and making him very angry. This gave Marie time to pick everything up and make a run for it. She was half way to the doorway when a very angry and scratched Napoleon swatted away Raphael and ran after Marie.

'Give me that vial!' he shouted. He was getting closer by the second and Marie knew she had to think of something.

Quick as a flash, she turned around and kicked Napoleon's legs, surprising him and causing him to fall to the ground. She then hit him around the head with the nearest thing to hand; her violin case. Napoleon fell unconscious on the floor. Marie winced, knowing that that hit must have made her violin go out of tune.

Marie ran outside to find Charlie, Raphael trailing her. She found her knocked out outside the door. Marie put down everything and shook Charlie awake. After a few seconds, Charlie came to, groaning and clutching her head. When she saw Marie, though, she forgot her head.

'Where's Napoleon?' she asked. 'What happened?'

Marie explained the turn of events, trying to make the part with the talking bluebird sound as less freakish as possible. Even so Charlie started a bit and eyed the bluebird carefully. 'So… there was a slight… flaw in procedures?'

'It looks like we're going to have to find the whole spring water pool.' said Marie. 'Napoleon seemed pretty eager to get his hands on this vial, though. Maybe you should screen it? He said something about something being encoded on it.'

'Of course.' Replied Charlie. 'Anything to help us find Napoleon. Let's go!'

(Scene break)

They were soon back at the Constabulary, waiting for the screening tests to come back. The silence was deafening; no one could think of anything to say and this went on for quite some time. Occasionally, they would steal glances at each other, but that was as far as anything social got.

Just as the silence was getting unbearable, a police officer came to deliver the screen test results, which Charlie took eagerly. Her eyes scanned through the notes and then across the computer generated image.

'What is it?' asked Marie.

Charlie frowned. 'These look like co-ordinates of some sort. Hold on, I'll get them transferred onto a map.'

Charlie left the room, leaving Marie and Raphael together. For a few minutes, neither of them said anything until Marie broke the silence.

'Raphael, what do you think the co-ordinates lead to?'

Raphael didn't answer for a few seconds, thinking. Then he replied. 'I don't know. It could be any number of things, depending what Napoleon is after. But I personally think that the co-ordinates lead to the Reversal Spring. It's what Napoleon was after initially, it would explain why the Reversal Spring water in the vial didn't matter to him and it makes the most sense.'

'Then we have to get there first.' replied Marie. 'Who knows what could happen if Napoleon got to it? We just need the location, and then we can set off. The sooner the better! We can't have Napoleon getting wind of where we're going.'

'You're right.' said Raphael. 'All we have to do is wait.'

And so they waited. It was only a few minutes until Charlie came back with the location marked on the map.

'Here,' she said. 'This is the location.'

Marie reached for the map and poured over it. She frowned. 'Are you sure? Isn't Napoleon after the Reversal Spring?'

Charlie also frowned. 'I would have thought so too, but this is where the vial leads, and this is where Napoleon wants to go. It's worth checking out.'

'Alright,' said Marie. 'Should we head out now?'

'I would think in the morning.' Charlie replied. 'You'd better get rest, and we still have to call your mother.'

Marie blinked. In the heat of the moment, she'd forgotten her own mother and how she might feel. 'Oh, OK. I'll wait until morning then.'

'I'll arrange the transport for you,' stated Charlie. 'Come 9 O'clock tomorrow and we'll be ready.'

Marie nodded. 'Okay! We'll be ready!' She walked out into the sunrise.

(Scene Break)

Marie found herself walking back to Raphael's apartment rather than to her own, which she didn't have a reason for. She had her violin in hand and the bluebird on her shoulder and all felt calm, but she knew that it was far from that.

There was silence until Raphael piped up. 'What happened to Fondue, Marie?'

Marie stopped dead in her tracks. She had been so caught up in her own troubles that she forgotten Fondue. 'I don't know. He must have run off because I haven't seen him.'

'Oh.' replied Raphael, disappointment evident in his voice. 'Well, he'll come back, he always does.'

Marie smiled. 'I'm sure he will.'

They had arrived at the apartment by now. Marie tuned the corner and the door came into view, along with the sound of scratching. A second after, the source of the sound came into view.

'Well, there's the answer to your question.' said Marie, as she observed Fondue scratching on the door. Fondue glanced in their direction, and once realising who it was, barked and came running up to them. Together, they entered the apartment.

'Looks like we've got a few hours.' said Marie as she set her violin down carefully. 'What do you want to do?'

'I don't know.' replied Raphael. 'I was just thinking about what Napoleon might want where we're going. What might be of importance in this next museum.'

'I know what you mean.' said Marie. 'But we'll just have to go to that museum and find out.'

**A/N: Yes, I did forget Fondue for the last few chapters. Please don't kill me. Thanks to Angelucie for pointing it out.**

**So I hoped you enjoyed the chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to upload, I was busy. Well, stuff actually happens in this one, so hopefully it will be more exciting (and funny, I made an effort on that.)**

**So, I hope you enjoy!**

It was 9 O'clock and Marie, Raphael and Fondue were waiting at the Constabulary. After a lot of careful thinking, Marie decided to bring her violin with her, after she had tuned it, of course. She'd never know when she might need it.

After a few minutes, a police car pulled up, with a police officer at the wheel. Charlie stuck her head out of the passenger window and waved them over.

'You all set?' she asked.

'Of course!' replied Marie.

'Then hop in!'

Marie opened up the back door and climbed in. She fastened her seatbelt while Fondue lounged on the floor and Raphael perched on the headrest.

Marie asked a question that was burning on her mind. 'What are you going to do with the vial?'

'The vial?' replied Charlie. 'We'll keep it in storage. It's fascinating and a historical antique.'

'Are you sure?' said Marie. 'What if Napoleon gets it like the way he got the book?'

From the rear-view mirror, Marie could see the police officer cringe.

'It'll be fine,' replied Charlie. 'They know what to do now.'

Marie was silent, finding it best not to say anything.

'Well, I've been doing some research and I found out what may be in the local museum we're going to.' continued Charlie. 'During his lifetime, this mountaineer guy made a map of how he got to this cave with the Reversal Spring, which he donated to a museum. The museum has kept it ever since and because they don't know of this map's value, is currently on display.'

'Which means we need to get it first.' concluded Marie. 'We'll have to get there and get the map before Napoleon can strike.'

'You're right.' replied Charlie. She turned to the police officer driving. 'Turn on the siren. It'll get us there faster. After all, this is an emergency.'

The police officer did so and they accelerated down the motorway.

(Scene Break)

Napoleon watched the police car speed down the road and smiled. It was still in his sight. A Chevalier approached him. 'Sir, the vial is in the Constabulary. Shall we take it, sir?'

'No.' replied Napoleon. 'I have an easier way. All we have to do is follow them and they'll take us straight to the map.'

'Of course.' said the Chevalier and left to relay the orders.

Napoleon smirked. It was too easy.

(Scene Break)

The police car pulled up at the door of a small museum, its siren switching off. The police officer, Charlie, Marie, Fondue and Raphael clambered out and assembled on the doorstep. Charlie knocked on the door and stood back to wait.

A second later, the curator, an old looking man in a tweed suit answered the door. Charlie straightened up, her voice taking on the tone of authority.

'Hello.' she started. 'My name is Charlie, private eye, and I am with the police. We have reason to believe one of your artefacts is under threat to theft and we would like to take it into security.'

Once identity was confirmed, the curator led them through the museum until a gallery came into view. In a corner hung a yellowed map hung in a simple frame. There was not much information on it and obviously didn't get too much attention, but it was definitely what they were looking for.

On Charlie's command, the police officer removed the map from the wall and carried it though, the rest of the group in tow. Just as they reached the door, however, a small explosion hit their ears and from the smoke emerged an all too familiar adversary.

Napoleon walked forward towards them, laughing all the while. 'I give credit where credit is due so I thank you for leading me here a saving me a lot of trouble.'

Marie clenched her teeth. 'Well you're not having it!'

'I'm not giving you a choice.' answered Napoleon as he raised his pistol.

A shocked silence followed. No one dared to speak, as the wrong words could cost a life. After a while, Charlie spoke. 'You could save a lot of trouble by just following us to the spring. Why didn't you just do that?'

Napoleon smirked. 'Good question. I wanted you out of the equation.'

Silence followed with no one knowing what to say. But in the period of silence, Marie made a brave decision. In a split second, she had taken the map and made a mad dash for the door.

Napoleon registered this and made off after her but by this time Raphael had caught on and was busy creating a distraction.

He had spotted a vase on a stand that was the perfect distraction. It would be a great shame to destroy such a beautiful piece of art but, of course, this was a matter of life and death. He flew over and picked it up with his feet and flew over to Napoleon. He flew above Napoleon's head and waited for the right moment.

The resounding smash reverberated all over the museum.

This was the final straw for the curator, who fainted on the spot. Napoleon stood clutching his head while Raphael flew in front of him, a smug look on his face.

'Not quite so trigger happy _now_, are you?' he teased.

This, naturally, made Napoleon livid.

'C'MERE, YOU PESKY BIRD!' he screamed. He started to chase Raphael, who taunted him by flying just out of reach.

By now, every one had caught on the idea of escape (except the poor curator, who was still passes out cold) and were fleeing outside to the police car.

The police officer was behind the wheel, the alarm switched on, revving the engine. Charlie was beckoning hurriedly while Marie was just watching on, worried.

Seeing this, Raphael made his move. He sped for the doorway and the light, Napoleon hot on his tail. Marie held the door open for him, anxiously waiting. He was going faster and faster, the car becoming closer and closer, but Napoleon getting nearer and nearer. It was so close now, the escape he needed. Napoleon was reaching with arms outstretched nearly to grab him. His hand moved steadily closer, seven centimetres, no, five, until he would be caught…

The sound of a car door slamming startled him to his senses in time to avoid crashing into the opposite window and he realised that he was safely within the car. The doors were locked and the car already speeding away, leaving Napoleon behind. The map was here too, Marie holding onto it tightly so it wouldn't slide about.

Once again, it was silent. After a while, Charlie spoke. 'So, where to now?'

Marie looked at the map and the location that was circled in red. 'We're going to the French Alps.'

**A/N: I actually did some research to find out which mountain ranges they should go to. The French Alps is still the best option.**

**Do birds have feet, talons, claws? I just used feet, because I wasn't sure on claws, and talons are more for raptors than bluebirds.**

**And sorry if I offended any curators out there.**

**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you to the reviewers, who make me happy! Also to the followers who also make me happy!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello! Sorry for taking so long to get this up, but I've been a bit busy. I've tried to make this chapter as exciting as possible so I hope you enjoy it!**

**So I'll go away now so you can read. Enjoy!**

As the police car sped along the highway, sirens blaring, Charlie turned around in her seat to face Marie.

''Whereabouts in the French Alps?' asked Charlie.

Marie peered at the map again, trying to draw a location from it. 'I don't know. It's just a circle on the mountains.'

Charlie also peered at the map. 'Hmm, looks like you're right. We'll just have to head to that area and hike and observe the rest.'

'But how will we do that?' asked Marie.

'Easy. We drive to the specified area, then catch a helicopter to find anything uncharted of suspicious we can investigate.' replied Charlie. 'Then, we drop off and hike the rest of the way.'

Marie thought. 'That'll work.' she said. 'Okay! Let's go!'

Fondue barked as they sped into the distance.

(Scene Break)

They were in his sights.

Napoleon watched the police car rip along the highway from his commandeered vehicle.

'Sir,' one of the Chevaliers asked. 'What shall we do now?'

'We still need them out of the equation as soon as possible.' replied Napoleon. 'Prepare to attack.'

Yes, sir.' answered the Chevalier, who relayed instructions to the Chevaliers in the front seats. They nodded and accelerated.

They will not fail this time.

(Scene Break)

Marie stared at the landscape going by. There was still such a ways to go before they could reach a French Alps.

But how would they find the Reversal Spring? When they got to the mountains, it could be at any number of places. Any location, any cave, it could take them days to find, if Napoleon didn't get there first…

She was still staring blankly out of the window when the sound of screeching tyres and panicked shouts alerted her of her surroundings.

She saw the police officers' panicked eyes as he tried to steer the car to safety, swerving all over the place, making everyone in the car slam into doors, windows or seatbelts. In the wing mirrors, Marie saw the cause for this.

Chasing them down was a black van, Marie noted with a start that there were Chevaliers in the front seats, the one riding shotgun opening his window.

But the given name became a horrid reality when the Chevalier held a machine gun out of the window.

Charlie also saw this in the wing mirror. 'Faster, Faster, FASTER, _FASTER!_' she screamed, as the police officer floored the accelerator. The car shot forward, sirens thankfully blaring, warning neighbouring cars to get out of the way, just in time as the Chevaliers' machine gun emptied. The police car swerved and swerved again to avoid the lead at their figurative heels. Once the gun had emptied, the group had a few vital seconds to get away while the Chevalier reloaded his gun, which they planned to put to good use.

They police car tore along the highway, frightened civilians making way to let them pass while they fled for the side lanes. Not intending to let them get away, the Chevalier commandeered van raced along after it, bee lining for the conspicuous blue-and-white and flashing lights.

Raphael was watching them speed closer and closer from the back window, the menacing faces looming closer and closer. They were almost upon them now, the machine gun almost loaded. Even with the police car going full throttle, they wouldn't be able to escape the bullets.

It was then with a sickening ironic horror he saw Napoleon climb to the front seats, pistol in hand. He raised it and smirked, confident he would win.

Raphael had a second to groan inwardly at the fact he was always staring down the barrels of guns.

The next second was filled with the shattering of glass. Napoleon's bullet pierced the windscreen of his van, going through the back window and windscreen of the police car. Luckily, everyone had the sense to duck as the glass rained down on them.

By now, the machine gun was fully loaded and ready to fire, the barrel stuck out of the already shattered windscreen and spewing bullets. Once again, the police car was swerving as best as it could to dodge the oncoming storm of lead. They were certainly on the back foot now, seriously needing protection, a weapon or both to get out of the predicament, lest they would be stuck in the endless cycle until one of them ran out of fuel, which was most likely to be the police car, or bullets, but it looked like Napoleon had plenty left.

Charlie was rummaging through the contents of the car, determined to find something to defend themselves with. She opened the glove box to find a pistol stashed there. Why didn't anyone think of this before? Sure, it didn't have too many shots in it and Napoleon's men definitely had the upper hand, but she could make it work.

She unbuckled her seatbelt and climbed across the seats to the smashed rear window. Marie watched on, worried, as Charlie took aim at the wheels of the following van.

And she fired.

At first, Napoleon and his Chevaliers were confused, wondering why she wasn't firing at them. They then realised with a start that she was firing at the tyres, trying to make them stop. The van swerved to try and avoid the oncoming bullets, but too late as the damage was already done. The van shuddered to a stop and an angry Napoleon and Chevaliers climbed out of the van, making lots of citizens swerve to avoid running them over and angrier citizens honk their horns at their timing as they walked across the highway, thinking of what to do next.

Charlie breathed a sigh of relief as she climbed back into her seat. The bullet-hole ridden police car with the smashed windows rocketed into the distance, not easing off the accelerator until they were sure Napoleon wasn't coming after them.

(Scene Break)

At the nearest service station, the police car pulled over. Many onlookers gawked at the state of the car, but under Charlie's firm glare they all resumed their business. Charlie dialled her father's work number and listened to it ringing until he picked up.

'Hello?' she started. 'We might need a new car…'

**A/N: So I hope you enjoyed that chapter!**

**I would like to thank all the reviewers who take the time to tell me how I am doing; it's nice to know people read this story!**

**So, until next chapter! (French police cars ARE blue and white, aren't they?)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**A/N: I am REALLY SORRY for not updating sooner. I had half term, where I had to do lots of homework and revision (I also managed to make an arrangement of The Phantom Notes, but you don't want to hear about that). So I will stop boring you with excuses and make up for the lack of an update by promising a fight scene in this chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

Once the replacement police car had arrived, they set off again. It was already afternoon and they had to think of places to stay for the night.

Out of sheer boredom, the radio was blaring out whatever songs had somehow made it into the charts. No one was really listening, however, as it was just a tool to break the silence.

Charlie looked up from the map she was reading. 'There's a town just ahead. We'll stop there.'

'Okay.' replied Marie, who was staring out of the window again.

The car fell into the soft sound of the radio again, with no one knowing how to break it and continued for a long time.

(Scene Break)

The town Charlie had mentioned came into view and the group were still silent, preferring to listen to the radio than to attempt a conversation doomed to fail. It was evening by now, the landscape now silhouettes, but Marie continued to stare at them going past, with lack of anything better to do. She was also thinking about the events of the past day and Napoleon, none of it quite sinking in. How could she be leading a somewhat normal life one day then be going on a do-or-die quest to save her friend the next? She continued to think this over and again as she watched the silhouettes of whatever go by, eyes glazed over. Her friends were probably worried for her, probably wondering if she had finally cracked, and she could sense Raphael staring at her, probably worried out of his mind, but it didn't seem to matter or register to her. Soon, the things she was staring at transitioned from trees to buildings, which meant they had arrived at the town and were nearly at their destination, but all she could think was that if Napoleon's sure-fire method of getting rid of them was shooting at them with guns they had somehow acquired, what else could he do? And would they be so lucky next time?

The car stopped, signalling that this was their stop. She got out of the car and joined the others as they walked into the hotel which would be their stop for the night. Maybe Charlie and the police officer could convince them to allow animals inside; otherwise they would just have to find another way to get Fondue and Raphael in.

(Scene Break)

The police officer explained the 'special circumstances' and soon, enough, two rooms were booked, the police officer getting a room to himself due to him being a guy. And the rooms weren't half bad either; the mattresses and pillows were fluffy and there was plenty of space. Charlie immediately jumped onto the nearest one and fell asleep a second later. Marie decided to lie down and the other bed, Fondue curled up at the end of the bed and Raphael watching Marie, still worried as she stared at the ceiling.

He still watched her as the hours ticked by, not taking his eyes off her angelic beauty. Long after Marie had fallen asleep, Raphael was still watching. Charlie had woken up to find food, stashing some for the next day, but Marie was still fast asleep, probably exhausted. Raphael found that he couldn't get to sleep himself, not knowing how bluebirds actually slept, but decided that he would probably fall asleep from exhaustion. But as time gradually went by, he found himself getting sleepier, and soon he was asleep too.

(Scene Break)

Marie woke up with a start. It was just past midnight, it was pitch black outside and there was an air of creepiness in the room.

Marie was sure she heard something when she woke up, and desperately tried to hear it again, but it was gone.

Suspicious, Marie tried to go back to sleep, certain the noise was nothing. But was she laid her head on her pillow again, she heard another noise.

The smashing of windows.

Boots on the stairs.

Something wasn't right.

Marie quietly got out of bed and walked over to Charlie.

'Wake up!' she hissed. 'Something's wrong!'

Charlie stirred and got up sleepily. 'Wussgoinon?'

'I think someone's breaking in!' replied Marie.

Charlie was alert now. 'It's got to be Napoleon!'

The footsteps were louder now, loud enough to wake everyone up. The police officer had bolted into the room fast enough for the person-they-thought-was-Napoleon to notice Raphael had flown onto Marie's shoulder, Fondue whimpering under the bed. A silence settled over the room, everyone knowing full well that this was the silence before the storm which was about to come. The police officer grabbed a bedside lamp as a makeshift weapon, waiting for the intruder to come. The footsteps stopped outside the door.

And then the door opened.

And it was Napoleon.

Before he could react, however, a bedside lamp smashed into his head, causing him to stagger, glaring angrily at the man who dared attack him.

The police officer equipped himself with another lamp and Charlie grabbed a chair just in time to meet the Chevaliers who had rushed though the door. Many were apprehended by Charlie and the police officer, keeping them busy, but one lone grunt cut through the defence and ran straight for the prize; the map leaning against the wall.

Seeing where he was headed, Marie sprung into action after him, chasing him down, determined not to let Napoleon win.

Just as the Chevalier reached out to take the map, a foot flew into his face, knocking him back, but not enough to completely take him down. In front of him he saw Mare standing in his way. The Chevalier leapt at her, trying to get her out of the way, but Marie stood her ground, kicking him back when he got too close.

The Chevalier clenched his fists. He would have to use force.

He charged forward, more determined than ever to take the map. Marie grabbed the closest thing to hand - a vase of flowers – just in time to smash it over the Chevalier's head. Even this didn't stop him though; he still threw punches and kicks at lightning speed.

None of his attacks proved fruitful, however, as Marie elegantly dodged all of them.

The Chevalier was livid now; how could a girl be besting him? He put his strength and emotion into a single punch and brought it forward.

Marie had no time to react. The fist met her face and she crumpled into the wall behind her.

The Chevalier smirked wickedly. Now he could claim the map. His had reached out…

However, before he could do this, a shout turned his head before the claws of a bluebird raked his eyes and face. He screamed and staggered back, clutching his face. In front of him, Raphael the bluebird watched his agony with a face of stone.

'Never hit a girl.' he said.

The Chevalier recovered enough to glare furiously at him, followed by a lunge to grab the bird.

He was interrupted, however, by a horribly familiar face in his line of sight.

Marie smiled before kneeing him in a place that probably shouldn't be mentioned.

The Chevalier collapsed on the ground, unconscious, Marie's faux-sweet smile still plastered creepily on her face.

'That's what you get for making me angry.' she said.

She turned her attention towards the battle between Charlie, the police officer and Napoleon. Both sides looked matched but Marie wasn't sure if Charlie and the police officer could keep it up for much longer. The lamp had not shattered just yet but the chair was a mass of wood on the floor. Napoleon had noticed their signs of weakening and was fighting harder than before. Marie made a move to go and help them but stopped in her tracks when she saw what happened.

Charlie had made a last ditch effort to beat Napoleon and dived for her football, which she had brought with her. In the space of a second she had kicked it at full force into Napoleon's head. He fell to the ground and passed out.

Charlie turned to the others. 'We should probably leave now. I don't want to be here when they wake up.'

There was a flurry of quick 'yes's before everyone gathered their things and sped down the steps, making sure to leave some money on the counter before driving away in the police car, sirens blaring.

**A/N: I'm not very good at fight scenes, so I apologize for its lameness.**

**And I also apologize if Marie is far too OOC in this chapter.**

**But anyway, thank you for keeping with me, as it really means a lot, and thanks for taking the time to read! Hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**A/N: I will apologize beforehand for this chapter's lameness and boringness and shortness. Sorry. Bogged down with lots of homework and revision for tests. But by the time you read this, I will be a year older. WHOOP! PARTAY! …Sorry. Go ahead and enjoy the chapter.**

They had driven for a few hours at ridiculous speeds before even considering stopping for breakfast. They found a nice, quiet spot on the side of the motorway to do this and broke out the stash of breakfast food Charlie had taken from the hotel. This consisted of sandwiches and bread rolls (Charlie didn't take any butter, or knives for that fact). A silence followed where everyone was eating and an even more awkward one when everyone had finished. Finally, the police officer broke the silence.

'So, do you want to take a break, before we go, maybe a toilet break?'

There was a stunned silence following this sentence where everybody registered the fact that the police officer had actually said something.

Finally, Charlie answered in place of everyone else. 'Err, yeah, sure.' She was silent for a second while something registered in her mind. 'Wait, did you say toilet break? There are no toilets!'

There was another awkward silence.

'Wait… you're kidding.' she said, shocked.

Another awkward silence.

Well, FINE!' she shouted. 'But I'll take a loo bread first! If anyone even comes close, I'll kill them!' she stormed out of the car, leaving another awkward silence behind.

Marie, who was still registering the fact that the police officer had _talked_, was surprisingly the first to break the silence.

'…What's your name?' she asked the police officer. He looked mildly surprised at her question.

'I mean, I was just wondering,' continued Marie. 'You never told us so I wanted to know.'

He gave a faint smile. 'It's Clyde.'

Marie raised her eyebrows. People actually called their sons Clyde? She didn't dare voice her thoughts, though.

A small awkward silence followed.

'Well, I'm going for a walk.' said Clyde finally. 'Are you staying here or coming?'

'I think we'll stay her.' replied Marie.

Clyde left and Marie, Raphael and Fondue were left in silence in the car.

Raphael struck up a conversation first. 'Well, I never thought he would have a name like Clyde.'

'I agree.' added Marie. 'Clyde's kind of a weird name, though.'

'Yeah, well, some people are funny like that.' replied Raphael.

There was another silence. Eventually, Raphael broke it. 'Should we go out then?'

'What about the car?' asked Marie. 'What if something happens to it? We don't have the key.'

'It'll be fine.' Replied Raphael. 'People have better things to do with their time than to hijack cars. They'll think it's locked, anyway.'

He made a good point.

They got out of the car and shut the door behind them. The dull expanse of grass and trees lay before them, which they headed to. The thick canopy of leaves blocked most of the sun, making their journey dark and mysterious. It was only then did they realise that they had no idea where in France they were.

They came across a glade of sorts, where they sat down to take in the scenery.

Neither of them said anything for a while, preferring to enjoy the landscape in a rare moment of relaxation. After a while, though, Raphael spoke.

'I think I'll go and take a good look around before we go.' he said. 'Are you coming?'

'I think I'll stay here.' replied Marie. She watched Raphael fly off into the trees, remaining on the grass. After a while, though, the thought of exploration became appealing to her. She got up and walked in a random direction.

It was only then she really marvelled they beauty of the wildlife around her. The trees looked so old, yet were still growing and living perfectly. The leaves on the trees were a vivid bright green, a colour that could only be so extraordinary in person. The sounds of the wildlife were so mysterious and strange, yet Marie felt as it she could listen to them all day. She was a Parisian girl, having not seen so many wildlife spots like this before, but even though this was just by a roadside, it felt as if she was in a totally different place.

She was still wandering around marvelling at the beauty of the miniature forest when she spotted Clyde. He was looking at a large, old tree, his hand on the trunk feeling the knarled bark. She walked over to him.

At first, he didn't notice her, but her footsteps on the leaves alerted him of her presence. He turned around to see her.

'What are you doing here?' he asked.

'I don't know.' she replied. 'I guess I just want to talk to someone.'

'So what do you want to talk about?'

There was a short silence. Finally, Marie said, 'Why did you join the police?'

He thought about this for a moment. 'I guess I just wanted to do something to help. I must have felt the urge to protect Paris, and I haven't regretted my choice.'

'You do know the police are pretty much useless.' replied Marie. 'If you're on the police force, can you make them better at their job?'

'I guess I could try.' answered Clyde. 'I agree, they're not very good.'

There was another short silence.

'Well, I guess I'll be going back.' said Clyde finally. 'If you're staying here, I'll meet you back there.' Marie nodded, and Clyde the police officer walked off. She turned back to the tree and its natural beauty. Leaves a luscious green, the pattern of the bark under her fingertips, yes, although people may not agree with her, this tree was certainly beautiful. And wasn't love the same?

She left the ancient tree and headed back towards the car, her thoughts wandering.

She didn't know when Raphael came to join her, he was just there. She was quite glad, actually, she didn't know where she'd be without him. There was no doubt she loved him.

Raphael saw the thoughtful expression on her face. 'What are you thinking about?'

Marie turned, surprised. 'Oh? Nothing.'

'Oh. OK.' he replied.

There was another silence. After a while, Marie spoke. 'When you said you loved me, did you mean it?'

It was Raphael's turn to be surprised. 'What makes you doubt it?' He flew on ahead, leaving Marie thinking.

'Only he would say that.' she thought as she continued on. 'He really must love me.' The car appeared in front of her. She registered this and got in.

As they drove off, she was glad that the engine noise obscured her laughter over Charlie's fuming face.

**A/N: OMG THE POLICE OFFICER HAS A NAME AND HAS SPOKEN! At first he was just a pointless character who was just for driving, as no one could drive, but then the idea of developing him appealed to me.**

**So I hope you enjoyed!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**A/N: I am REALLY sorry for the late update! I have had lots of homework and tests. Oh, and a sleepover with my friends, where I spent most of my time (failing at) playing Rhythm Thief. Good times!**

**So I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Clyde would have floored the accelerator until nightfall, but the petrol tank meter was going into the red, meaning that they had to pull over at services for fuel. They would have preferred not to, knowing that Napoleon was chasing after them as they covered the miles, but they couldn't go on without fuel.

The police car turned into the nearest services and stopped at the nearest petrol pump. Clyde eyed the ever-growing queue of customers needing to pay for the fuel in dismay. This might take some time.

'Come back in ten minutes.' he said as he climbed out of the driver's side. 'Until then, you can go where you want.' He then started to fill up the petrol tank.

Charlie turned around to look at those in the back seat. 'Shall we go?'

'Why not?' answered Marie. 'It's been a while since I went shopping.'

Seeing how Marie stepped out of the car gingerly and how she always looked around, as if expecting something, Charlie said 'Don't worry about Napoleon. If he comes, we'll know about it.' It was such a shame, really. Such a young and brilliant mind scarred forever.

(Scene Break)

As soon as she stepped into the store, Marie gravitated towards a small branch of the popular music store, Paris Musician Store, no doubt to look at the sheet music. Raphael flew in after her, leaving Charlie and Fondue standing outside. 'Looks like it's just you and me.' Charlie said to Fondue, and walked off to find something relatively interesting to engage in.

Back in the shop, Marie was browsing through pages and pages of sheet music, looking for a future project. Raphael was looking over her shoulder, interested at first, but eyes flickering to the book shop every now and then. Eventually, he spoke up.

'I'm going to go and look at books.' he said, leaving her side. Marie looked up to acknowledge him.

'Oh, okay. Which one?'

'The one opposite.' he called out as he left.

Marie blinked before shrugging and turning back to the sheet music.

(Scene Break)

Charlie had finished circling the whole complex with Fondue, her search for something interesting turning up nothing. She turned and looked to the music shop, seeing Marie still there but minus Raphael. She turned around and eyed the book store. Nothing interesting about that. Just as she turned to go, she heard the beating of wings and a flash of blue, meaning that Raphael was in the book store. Seeing as there was nothing better to do, she went inside to find him.

Charlie was never quite a book person, so the immediate sight of all the books switched her brain off right away. However, she still decided to search for the bird.

She found him in the history section. He was fluttering from book to book, drinking in every fact, enjoying every moment. She approached him quietly as to not disturb him. From behind him, she looked at the books he was reading. They ranged from Crime and Punishment to the French Revolution to Napoleon. The last one she was surprised at. Was it just ironic? Or was he researching to outwit him next time round? Whatever it was, she thought he would be fed up of Napoleon by now.

'I didn't know you were a history nerd.' She stated, announcing her presence.

He turned around, looking surprised. 'You couldn't tell before?'

She thought back to his apartment, and realised. 'Oh.'

He turned back to his books. 'You obviously haven't met my friend Émile, then.'

'No, I haven't.'

There was a silence as Raphael read through the books. Finally, Charlie found something to say.

'Why are you reading about Napoleon?' she asked.

He stopped reading and looked up. 'I don't know. I guess it's just interesting. Just to learn not to be afraid.' Charlie nodded in understanding.

He paused. '… And my history project.'

Charlie winced. 'I never thought I'd say this, but, I feel bad for you.'

(Scene Break)

Charlie didn't know how long it had been before she heard the footsteps, the shouting, the screaming. This alerted the group immediately, causing them to rush out of the store to see what was going on. Immediately, they knew something was wrong, and Charlie was prepared to bet her glider it was Napoleon causing it. A closer view of the action confirmed her fears.

The first thing that occurred to Charlie was that Napoleon didn't know when the quit. He still had that confident smirk on his face that had been worn all the times before he had been brutally beaten by their strategies. But then something horrifying came to her. As Napoleon grew more desperate to stop them, his plans would become more risky and chance-taking as he referred to his last resorts. This could be very bad news for them, and make losing a very real option. This was not something to be taken lightly.

'Come on.' she whispered to Raphael next to her. 'Let's get Marie and get out before something happens.'

They backed into the music shop slowly, as to not attract any unwanted attention, and made their way over to Marie, who had been blissfully unaware of events the whole time.

'Oh, hi.' She greeted as she looked up. 'What's going on?'

'Very bad news just arrived.' replied Charlie. 'We've got to get out of here.'

Marie understood the hint and left quickly with the group through the crowd, making sure to keep low and out of sight. However, as they turned the corner, Marie couldn't help but turn for a look at the whereabouts of the attacker. There he was, still causing trouble and still desperately scanning the crowd for their presence. Marie breathed a sigh of relief; maybe they could get away without any trouble this time.

It couldn't have been for more than a second. Marie closed the last inch between her and a solid, opaque wall which no one could definitely see through. During that time, she took her last look at her attacker and his location, and completely by chance, their eyes locked. It was only for less than a fraction of a second, but Marie knew that Napoleon had seen them, and that they were all in danger. As she ducked behind the wall, she heard raised voices and screams, followed by the heart-stopping sound of a gunshot. Napoleon was taking no chances.

That gunshot signalled the mutual fear in the whole group, throwing Plan B into action; run. They took off at speeds they previously thought unachievable, as following shots ensued. Fuelled by adrenaline, the petrol station was in front of them before they could register what happened. They scanned the area for any sign of Clyde, hearts sinking when they spotted him still in the queue to pay for petrol. How long did it take? With the sound of boots and gunshots getting closer by the second, they needed a plan, and quick.

Marie was the first to come up with something reasonable. She tried the door handle of the police car and found it unlocked, which surprised her. Clyde must have expected them to come back early, and counted on the fact that no one would dare steal a police car, expecting it to be locked. She would have to thank him later, she thought to herself as she opened the door and dived for the glove box, which she knew contained a gun. She turned around and pointed the barrel in the direction of the gunshots, and waited. Marie knew that once Napoleon turned the final corner, it would be up to speed to decide the first shot, and the first casualty. He was seconds away now, and Marie was ready.

But was this for safety, or revenge?

The barrel of the opposing gun appeared from around the corner, pointed their way. Charlie, Raphael and Fondue had long since taken shelter behind the police car, and were now watching her nervously.

Marie closed her eyes, and shot.

When she opened her eyes again, Marie could see she had been close. There was a hole in a nearby wall where the bullet must have hit. Everyone was looking at her in shock and surprise, and to be honest, she felt the same way about herself as well. Napoleon was laughing, as usual, but there was no masking the newfound fear in his eyes, fear that she would not be as helpless as before.

And she silently made a promise to herself that she wouldn't.

'_Trés bien, _girl.' Said Napoleon, laughing. 'A good shot for a first timer, I must say. Nearly had me worried.' Marie took note of the word 'nearly'. But to her horror, Napoleon raised his pistol - which had ended the life of her friend – to her.

'It's such a shame to end such a young life,' continued Napoleon, relishing in Marie's panic-stricken face. 'However, I must. _Au revoir_, Marie.'

Up until then, Marie had been frozen in shock, unable to move. But now, her brain was working overtime. She couldn't be shot, or Paris would be doomed, and Raphael… she didn't want to think about that.

So seconds before Napoleon could attempt to end her life, she ducked for the open door of the police car. The bullet whizzed over her head, leaving Napoleon standing confused over what had just happened. This was the cue for Charlie, Raphael and Fondue to emerge from behind the car and jump into the back seats. And right on cue, Clyde came out of the store, and seeing what had happened, ran for the driver's side and drove the car away at police-only speeds.

(Scene Break)

Charlie was shouting at Clyde from the back seat.

'What were you doing?!' she screamed at the police officer, who was trying to stay calm behind the wheel. 'We were getting shot at back there, and you were doing nothing!'

'I couldn't hear it.' replied Clyde quietly.

'You couldn't hear it?! It was a freaking gun fight!' continued Charlie, showing no signs of slowing down. 'What are you good for, huh? Aren't the police meant to stop things like this?!' Charlie carried on ranting past the point where people bothered to listen, eventually running out of things to say. Even then, she sat fuming in the back seat.

Eventually, Marie turned to Charlie. 'What did I tell you about the police?'

Charlie was silent for an awfully long time. At last, she said, 'Fine, you've made your point. Now can we move faster, now we've got fuel?'

The police car sped off at an alarming rate, but Marie was sure she heard Clyde muttering something about Charlie driving next time.

**A/N: Well, I hope you liked this chapter! I dragged myself away from Pokémon White 2 to type this up!**

**Funny, I was re-reading some of my old stories not so long ago, and I'm sure at the time I thought they were great. But now, I think 'What the heck did I write?' …is that just me?**

**Don't worry, there will only be a few more of these in between chapters left before I get on to the real action! Thank you to those who make my day by reviewing, and thank you for reading this story! Until next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**A/N: You know what? I'll stop making excuses for late updates. By the way, I noticed that in previous chapters, I've been making lots of spelling mistakes. Sorry about that, I write these in a hurry while I'm half asleep to try and get them up quickly. **

**But on with the story! Hope you like!**

'Now presenting quality news and music, this is Echo FM.' droned the drive time radio show. Whoever had hired the presenter had done an abysmal job, as everyone had lost concentration after five seconds of listening to the monotonous droning sound.

'And now for the travel news,' continued the radio. 'On the south-east bound highway to the Alps, there seems to be a major traffic jam, definitely adding an hour onto your journey. It seems to be caused by an overturned lorry blocking the highway. We do not know anything else so far, but we will update you as it happens.'

'But isn't that the road we're on now?' asked Marie.

'Well, let's be prepared for a long wait.' replied Charlie, as the tailback came into view.

They stared out of the windscreen in boredom, as an obnoxiously cheerful song blared from the radio. Then that one ended and another obnoxiously happy song started playing. Then another. Then another. Before too long, they were so bored out of their minds that watching clouds float by became interesting.

After what felt like a year of waiting, the travel news came on again.

'The blockage on the highway is piling up fast, so alternate routes are recommended. Police are on their way to divert the traffic and- what's this?' This sudden change of tone made them snap out of whatever daydream they were imagining.

'There seems to be unidentified people walking down the highway. They seem to be holding weapons, so could be dangerous. You are advised to remain in your cars and stay calm, as the police are on their way.'

Everyone in the car looked at each other, instantly knowing who it was: Napoleon.

'Everyone out!' shouted Charlie.

Everyone piled out of the car, gaining puzzled looks from other drivers, and scrambled away as quickly as quietly as possible, keeping low to avoid being seen. Charlie had grabbed the gun from the glove box for good measure, while Clyde held a police radio.

There was a vast expanse of field by the highway, perfect to escape into. However, it was open, meaning that Napoleon could spot them from miles away if he looked in the right direction. But that was a risk they were willing to take if they were to get to the French Alps first. They started running, eager to get away in one piece. As they got further and further, their hopes rose higher and higher. Maybe they could get away without any trouble after all.

Of course, things didn't go like that.

They knew that Napoleon knew that had got away from the furious shouts from the direction of the traffic jam. They ditched stealth mode and enacted their back-up plan: running.

And so they did.

They sprinted through the grass, Clyde shouting into the radio, and Napoleon shouting anyway. Even thought they were making good progress, Napoleon was catching up and fast, and Raphael knew they wouldn't make it to the cover of the faraway woods in time.

It was time to break out his secret weapon: Fondue. It'd been a long time since Fondue had done his thing, they last time being at the Opera House. But Raphael had a use for him now.

He fell back to Fondue's side, and whispered something into his ear. Fondue barked knowingly and stopped running.

'What's Fondue doing?' asked Marie as Raphael caught up.

'He's covering for us, don't worry.' he replied. The group minus Fondue turned around to face Napoleon and his men, something close to evil glinting in his and he growled and ran towards the unsuspecting Chevaliers.

(Scene Break)

The Chevaliers stopped and eyed the dog nervously.

'What's that dog doing?' asked a Chevalier, backing away as Fondue moved towards them.

Napoleon snorted in disbelief. 'It's a dog! What can it do?' he replied. 'Dispose of it!'

The Chevaliers moved forwards, with confidence that a dog was just a dog, despite a little wariness.

To their surprise, the dog didn't back down. Instead, it seemed that it gained even more confidence. It jumped forwards, jaws open and teeth glinting. Seeing this, the Chevaliers ran away, terrified.

(Scene Break)

Surprising soon after, every single Chevalier lay on the ground, groaning. Napoleon eyed Fondue in shock. Was there nothing he could not do? He was a dog!

Fondue moved in for sweet, sweet revenge, and Napoleon's last thought was

'Oh cra-'

(Scene Break)

Marie had been bemused by the unearthly screams that had echoed from the direction of Fondue and Napoleon and his men, but had shaken them off once she saw Raphael's seemingly innocent face next to her. Still, she couldn't help but wonder…

An angelic looking Fondue padded up behind her, and she couldn't help but raise an eyebrow as she petted him. Cute, but dangerous, huh? She knew better that to ask what had happened. Frankly, she didn't want to know.

Charlie fell back to walk with them. 'What the heck happened back there?' she asked

Raphael smirked, just like his old self. 'Take a wild guess.'

Charlie's face paled considerably. 'I just did. It wasn't pretty.'

She walked ahead quite quickly.

Marie raised an eyebrow at Raphael.

'Don't ask.' was all he would reply.

Soon, they all arrived in a clearing in the nearby forest.

'What are we waiting for? What do you have planned?' asked Charlie to Clyde.

'We're just waiting for transport to arrive.' Replied Clyde. His face brightened as he looked to the skies. 'Ah, right on cue!'

Wind buffeted them as a black police helicopter landed on the soft grass.

Charlie stared at Clyde in disbelief. 'Why couldn't we have one of these before?!'

'They're reserved for important assignments only.' stated Clyde. 'I managed to class this as important.'

'This wasn't important before?! Napoleon could take over the whole of Paris, maybe more!' exclaimed Charlie.

'Hey, it wasn't my decision!' argued Clyde in his defence.

Marie facepalmed and got into the helicopter, soon joined by everyone else.

The pilot turned his head to face them. 'So, where to?'

Marie approached him with the rolled-up map she had rescued from the car. 'We need to get to the French Alps, and fast.'

'It's not very accurate.' Replied the pilot. 'Where exactly, because the French Alps are big.'

Marie showed him the map and location. 'Around here. You just need to fly overhead so we can find where we need to go.'

The pilot nodded and the helicopter whirred into action. Marie joined the others in the back as the helicopter rose into the sky.

'So, what's the plan?' Charlie asked everyone else as the watched the scenery go past.

'We don't know exactly where we need to go, but the spring should probably be in some cave within the mountain.' replied Marie. 'We need to find uncharted caves, because if it was charted, it would be all over the news now.'

'You're right.' Said Charlie. She turned to Clyde. 'Find a map of the French Alps. We'll need it.'

The helicopter flew away, further into an adventure and battle too big to comprehend.

**A/N: I think you can all guess what Fondue did.**

**In case you were wondering, this is the end of the weird journey chapters, and the start of chapters where things get interesting and stuff actually happens. So I hope you enjoy and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Per usual, a big thanks to those who review and those who enjoy my story! See you next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**A/N: I am REALLY sorry for not updating earlier, but I have lots of homework and revision to do (and yes, I wasn't bothered in the hols, I am really sorry about that too.) Been to see the Hobbit yet? Do. It's probably me being biased because I am a massive LOTR fan, but really, it is really good!**

**So enough of that, I'll get on with what you came for, the epic ending parts of Bluebird. Enjoy!**

They gazed at the French Alps below and marvelled at its beauty. The majestic mountains, snow-capped peaks, what was there not to like? They had all heard of the amazing Alps, seen pictures, watched it on TV. But nothing beat seeing it in person. It was a shame they couldn't sight-see though; they were here on a matter of urgency.

Forcing themselves away from the breath-taking sight, they scanned the mountains for a mysterious cave, constantly checking against the map on the laptop. This wasn't the most effective way of finding the cave, but with lack of a better option, they stuck to their plan.

Eventually, after hours (or what felt like hours anyway), Marie sighted a peculiar cave. It was well hidden, easy to walk past, but it was there.

'Clyde,' she started, 'Is that cave on your map?'

Clyde double-checked the on-screen map. 'No, it isn't. Do you want to check it out?'

'Sure.' replied Charlie. She then turned to the pilot. 'Where can you land?'

The pilot turned his head. 'I could hover above and drop a ladder. It'll be much quicker.'

Everyone agreed to this plan and soon enough, everyone was standing in the cave, sheltered from the freezing cold and wind.

In front of them lay the cave, and the tunnel leading within. They only had to venture in, and this horrific adventure could be over.

Clyde turned to the rest of the group. 'I'll contact the Constabulary to send the…uh…' he trailed off, everyone staring at Raphael the bluebird and realising how awkward this was. Luckily, he caught on to this and went on ahead with Fondue.

Now with Raphael gone, Clyde carried on. 'So…yeah. We'll put him in the Spring and wait for something to happen.'

'It might take some time.' added Marie. 'Last time took ages, and this will probably take longer.'

'Right.' Replied Clyde, and stood away to radio the Constabulary. The rest of the group carried on through the tunnel, wondering if this was the entrance to the Reversal Spring.

Halfway through the cave tunnel, they heard Raphael's gasp of awe. 'This is it! Look at this!'

This spurred them on even more, encouraging them to run and run faster. They rounded a corner and stopped short, barely believing their eyes. Only now could they believe Raphael and Fondue's excitement and awe.

For the Reversal Spring was in front of them and it was beautiful.

They could hardly believe it; the Spring was real! Was their quest finally over? Would they have a happy ending?

Clyde came in and, after marvelling at the magical sight, beckoned Marie over.

'He's arrived.' he told her. 'They were in the area anyway.'

'Ok.' replied Marie, walking off to tell Raphael the news.

The bluebird turned his head at the sign of approach.

'What is it?' he asked.

Marie smiled. 'You'll be normal again.'

'Well, that's a relief.' he replied. 'The bird thing was getting a bit weird.'

There was silence where the two of them marvelled at this idea, the peace and normality. Then Clyde's footsteps approached and Raphael, seeing who it was, turned back to Marie and said 'I think I'll be off now. It's just really, really weird. But I'll come back, count on it!'

'Ok!' Marie replied as he flew off somewhere else.

A few moments later, Clyde arrived with Phantom R's dead body. Confusion flickered briefly in Marie, understanding how weird it was to be talking to someone then be shockingly reminded that they were technically dead. But this had to be done now to fix everything, and quick, before Napoleon could figure out where they were.

Carefully to not get of the Spring water on him, Clyde laid him into the Spring. Once he was in, Clyde stepped back and waited.

'Like I said before, this will probably take some time. What about Napoleon?' asked Marie.

'Well, we have to hope Napoleon doesn't know where we are.' replied Charlie. 'Our plan for secrecy gets more desperate every second we stay here.'

'Well, Napoleon won't have the resources like ours to get here.' stated Marie. She only half-believed herself though, remembering t he incident on the motorway. Napoleon had gun and a vehicle then, what else could he have?

Charlie voiced her suspicions. 'He has a gun. He has lots of guns. If he has followed us before, he could follow us now.'

An ominous laughter echoed through the cave. The group didn't even have to look to know who it was, and their hearts sunk in despair. What could they do now?

But it wasn't over yet. Using this to counter her fear, Marie looked round and faced Napoleon. 'Why are you here? What do you want with the Spring?'

Napoleon laughed again, looking menacing in the dim light of the cave. 'I thought it would be obvious, girl, but it would seem that it is not so.' He grinned wickedly, and Marie suddenly became afraid to know the answer.

'In life, people naturally die, but if I control this Spring, that will not be a problem. With this Spring, I could be immortal, never ageing. If one of my Chevaliers perishes in battle, he could be brought here. My army would be one to fear!'

He lowered his voice, his eyes searching her as if reading her mind. 'This Spring could make me powerful. You have no idea how important it is.'

There was a long silence. Marie saw that Charlie and Clyde were frozen in shock at the enormity of Napoleon's plan, and Marie was shocked herself too. How could someone be so selfish to use the Reversal Spring like that?

This thought fuelled anger; anger hot enough to melt her fear as she resolved to do something, anything to stop Napoleon achieving his goal.

Marie watched as Napoleon drew his heavily decorated sword from its sheath with one hand while taking his gun out his coat pocket with the other. He quickly checked the gun to see how many bullets were in it, and for a moment, he frowned.

'Only one bullet…' he muttered. Then he looked up at Marie and his menacing smile quickly reformed. 'That doesn't matter.' he continued. 'It will do the job.'

He started to move towards her, pointing the pistol at Marie. Even though there was only one bullet, he was holding his sword, and could easily cut her down with that if he missed the shot. Marie was at a loss of what to do to get out of this mess.

And Raphael's death would mean nothing.

Her eyes dropped to the cave floor and she noticed something. Something that Napoleon had not.

It was a risk, but it might work.

Napoleon started to squeeze the trigger on the pistol. He took another step when suddenly, he foot hit something. He pulled the trigger in his shock and it harmlessly ricocheted around the cave.

Marie smiled as she saw Napoleon trip on her discarded violin case. It had been useful after all!

Before Napoleon could notice, Marie had already ran up to him and taken the sword from his hand. She as now armed and he was not.

Napoleon was mad now. '_Very clever._' He said through clenched teeth. 'But I never carry just one sword.' He quickly drew another. Marie's face paled significantly. She looked around to see Clyde and Charlie were gone. Just as well, as she didn't want them to get hurt.

'You haven't been the first to challenge me,' continued Napoleon. 'and no one has bested me in a duel before. You will not be the first!'

He quickly slashed at her, Marie parrying quickly.

'We'll see about that.' Was her reply.

**A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed that! There may not be another update for a bit, as I need to revise for an important exam, but I have already started on it, so hopefully, it won't take too long! Reviews are welcome for the story, and to those who reviewed thank you! They make me happy!**

**So, until next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'M BACK! I am very sorry for not updating this sooner. What started as some simple writer's block ended in being side tracked by homework, revision, tests and other stories. But to make up for it, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Napoleon had been quite taken aback at Marie's response. He had been expecting to finish the duel quickly, but obviously this would be different.

Marie smiled at his confusion. She did not think she would be able to best Napoleon to kill him, nor did she think she could gain some sort of upper hand, as she had never duelled before. All she was really trying to do was to buy time to bring Raphael back to life. She hoped the spring would hurry up.

Now even angrier than ever, Napoleon swung his blade again. She quickly deflected it and tried to swing at him but he blocked it easily.

'You're a fool to believe you can best me.' he sneered. Marie's only answer was to swing her sword again and hope for the best.

As time wore on, Marie became surprised as, most importantly, she was still alive, and she was doing a half decent job of holding Napoleon back. Just as Marie was starting to gain confidence in herself, Napoleon smirked, which was not a good sign.

'A most _valiant_ attempt.' he said. 'But I have not played all my cards yet.'

Before Marie could react, he swung his sword as fast as lightning and knocked the blade from her hand, sending it skittering off to the side.

All she could do now was back away as Napoleon walked up to the spring.

'Mine at last…' he sighed. Then he turned to face her. 'You failed, girl. I have won, and you cannot hope to defeat me!'

But Marie wasn't listening any more. She was looking behind Napoleon, who was still talking, to the Rewind Spring.

She was looking to a familiar figure who had risen from the spring water, who was steadily walking towards Napoleon, who wasn't aware of what was happening.

Who was her hope.

Napoleon finished his speech and turned back towards the spring. However, before he could register what he was seeing, a fist collided with his face.

'I'm back.' said Phantom R.

Marie could hardly believe it; he was back. He was really back! And he could save them all.

He walked over to Marie's dropped blade and picked it up, turning to face Napoleon, who had struggled to his feet. He was met with a sword pointing towards his face.

Much to his surprise, Napoleon grinned slyly. 'What are you going to do, Rhythm Thief?' Kill me? You don't have the guts to. But I'll kill you. I'll kill you again, you and the girl.'

Just then, numerous torches flashed, and voices shouted to freeze.

Phantom R smirked. 'Looks like I don't have to.'

Police officers flooded into the cave, along with Charlie and Clyde, who had called them, as they had been on standby. The last to enter was Inspector Vergier.

'You see,' continued Phantom R, 'I could kill you. You did kill me, and I could kill you for revenge.'

The sword point hovered in Napoleon's face. But then, it lowered.

'But I'm not going to. I don't want to lower myself.' Phantom R stood back and let the police do their job. After all, they might remember his was there and go after him. He saw Marie heading out, and decided to follow her.

He found her standing at the cave entrance. The icy wind was blowing in, rushing through her hair and making her dress flutter. He suddenly took notice of her long, blonde hair held in a sliver clip, her eyes that were a beautiful sky blue…

She turned around and saw him. She smiled. He could hear his heart thumping in his ears all of a sudden.

He stood next to her. 'Y'know, I never thought I'd miss having hands so much.' he said to her.

'And I don't think I'll be so keen for another adventure.' she replied, still smiling.

Phantom R smirked. 'But every day is an adventure.'

'For you, maybe.' she laughed. He liked her laugh.

His mind suddenly turned serious. He'd been meaning to ask her for a long time, but many things had been in the way every time, mainly his anxiety. But now, after all he had seen, he could do it.

Couldn't he?

'Marie…' he started. This caught her attention. Well, no going back now.

'Will you…' It was suddenly very hard. What was wrong with him? He took a deep breath and blurted it out.

'Willyougooutwithme?'

She smiled her warm smile. 'You can steal the Mona Lisa but you can't ask a girl out? What were you so afraid of?'

It took him a moment to process that. 'Is that a yes?'

Marie pressed her hand into his. 'It's a yes.'

It was cold, they were in the French Alps in a cave with the police making an arrest only a few metres away.

But Phantom R had a date.

**A/N: Sorry for it being short, by the way. I hope you liked this and how it ended. But I have to know one thing; do you think I should have killed Napoleon? I didn't really want to, but my friend was adamant I should. What do you think?**

**So this is the end of this chapter, but stay tuned for the epilogue, where everything is tied up!**


	13. Chapter 13: Epilogue

**A/N: So this is the end of Bluebird. No action in this one – I think the characters deserve some peace. Sorry if it is not great – not great at fluffy stuff. But I tried. I hope you like this chapter!**

'Are you sure we're meant to be here?' Marie asked as the pair approached the service elevator of the Eiffel Tower.

'Yes!' Phantom R replied. Then he paused. 'Well…no, but it doesn't matter. Nothing beats the view from the Eiffel Tower in the evening when there's no one else around to spoil it.'

They stepped into the elevator and rose up to the observation deck. The elevator was quite small.

The doors opened and they stepped out. They walked over to the railing and were immediately met with the breath taking view. The sky was lit with the orange and pink hues of the setting sun and Paris was just starting to light up.

Their hands were on the railing. They were touching.

'It's beautiful…' Marie whispered.

He smiled. 'Told you.'

They stared out in silence over the roofs of many houses, watching the sun go down. After a while, Marie looked back to him.

'What happened to the map and the Spring?' she asked.

'I think the police have taken charge of those.' Phantom R replied. 'No one's going anywhere near any of those without them knowing.'

Marie stared out into the distance again. 'That's good to hear.'

'It is.' he mused. 'Information like that could be dangerous in the wrong hands.' And there were plenty of wrong hands.

But he decided to stop that depressing train of thought.

'I've got you something.' he announced. Marie turned around in surprise and was met with the sight of Phantom R holding flowers out to her.

'I didn't know what colours you like,' he explained, blushing, 'but I figured you would like blue and white.'

She took them, going red as well. 'They're lovely. Thank you!' She looked up.

And paused as a sudden kindness in his eyes entranced her. Had that kindness always been there? Did he like her so much more that he initially let on?

He clasped her hands in his own and steeled himself for what he was about to say.

'Well, I guess I just want to say…' he trailed off. He couldn't lose his nerve now! There was no going back now that he had started. He continued.

'I just want to say I love you.' It was easier than he expected. After that sentence, all the words he could never find tumbled out.

'I always have. Even when I first saw you. Your kindness and beauty always struck me, and it kind of grew from there. Until now.'

He wondered where all that had come from.

'…And that sounded really cheesy.' he trailed off, mostly to himself. He looked at Marie nervously, wondering what she was going to say.

She smiled up at him, much to his surprise. 'I'm glad we feel the same way.' she replied. She stared out at the sunset, the sun nearly lost behind the buildings now.

'It's beautiful up here.' she continued. 'Even romantic. But you being here makes it a hundred times better.'

Brown eyes met blue, and a mutual agreement was made.

Their lips met.

(Scene Break)

Quite a crowd had amassed at the foot of the Eiffel Tower by now, the two at the top being noticed quite a while ago now. The situation was more than amusing for them, and many phones were out for pictures, videos and texting friends to come and see.

The disturbance had, of course, notified the police and a number of officers, led by Inspector Vergier and his daughter Charlie, were dispatched to take a look.

Nothing prepared them for what they saw.

The group stood frozen to the spot, staring at the suddenly interesting things, like the floor, or walls or each other, very awkwardly. That is, except Charlie, who was giggling uncontrollably and taking pictures on her phone as 'evidence' (although no one believed that for a second) which she may or may not have intended to send to her friends.

But none of that mattered to Raphael and Marie. For they had triumphed.

**A/N: And so comes the end of this story, which I hope you enjoyed. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, favourite or just took the time to read this story. You guys have been awesome!**

**And so on that note, thank you for reading, and goodbye!**


End file.
